narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hamura Ōtsutsuki
|Zdjęcie=Hamura.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=大筒木ハムラ |Rōmaji=Ōtsutsuki Hamura |Japoński=Yoshimasa Hosoya~Młody Dorosły, Hisao Egawa~The Last |Przypisy=Czwarty Databook, strona 71Retsu no Sho, strona 20 |Gatunek=Hybryda Człowiek/Niebiańska Istota |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Urodziny=6 Sierpnia |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=185 cm |Klasyfikacja=Mędrzec, |Zajęcie=Głowa klanu Ōtsutsuki |Czakra=Uwolnienie Błyskawicy, Uwolnienie Ognia, Uwolnienie Wiatru, Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang, Uwolnienie Yin-Yang |Kekkei Genkai=Byakugan, Tenseigan |Przynależność=Kraj Przodków~~Tylko Anime, Góra Myōboku~~Tylko Anime, Księżyc |Klan=Klan Ōtsutsuki |Rodzice=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Tenji |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=670 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=420 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4~Wspomniany |Film=The Last: Naruto the Movie |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film }} był synem Księżniczki Kaguyi Ōtsutsuki oraz dwujajowym bratem bliźniakiem Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki; oboje byli pierwszymi ludźmi, którzy urodzili się ze zdolnością do władania czakrą. Hamura był przodkiem klanu Hyūga oraz założycielem społeczności shinobi na Księżycu. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Synowie Kaguyi. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki urodziła dwóch synów, pierwszych ludzi urodzonych z czakrą w swoim ciele. Hamura jest młodszym z bliźniaków. Gdy Kaguya uświadomiła sobie, że obaj Hamura oraz Hagoromo mają umiejętność używania czakry, jako Dziesięcioogoniasty próbowała siłą odzyskać swoją czakrę. Ostatecznie Hagoromo i Hamurze udało się ją pokonać i zapieczętować w Hagoromo. Jakiś czas później Hagoromo stworzył Ogoniaste Bestie i wyciągnął ze swojego ciała Demoniczną Statuę Zewnętrznej Ścieżki by zapieczętować ją w księżycu. Przed śmiercią brata, Hamura i reszta jego klanu wyruszyli na Księżyc, aby strzec zamkniętych tam szczątków jego matki, ale wcześniej otrzymał wskazówki od brata by czekać na pełne tysiąclecie i obserwować ludzkość.Czwarty Databook, strony 216-217 Hamura ostatecznie zmarł, a także wiele członków jego klan i tylko Toneri przetrwał do czasu, gdy minęło tysiąc lat. Osobowość Jako, że postanowił zapieczętować matkę, kończąc jej rządy terroru, Hamura był człowiekiem, który wierzył w pokój i wolność. Ponadto, był bardzo posłuszny, gdyż pozostał na Księżycu, dbając o zapieczętowane szczątki Kaguyi. Wygląd Hamura był wysokim mężczyzną o białych oczach i rogowych wypustkach na czole, które odziedziczył po matce. Miał jasne długie włosy z grzywką zaczesaną na lewo i spiętym kosmykiem po prawej strony twarzy. Miał na sobie jasne, długie kimono z wzorem sześć czarnych magatama wokół wysokiego kołnierza i ciemne spodnie. Nosił miecz w pochwie przywiązany na lewym biodrze. Miał też ciemny znak półksiężyca na lewej dłoni reprezentujący moc Yin. Umiejętności Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych postaci w historii, gdyż wraz z Hagoromo, był w stanie pokonać Dziesięcioogoniastego. W walce dzierżył miecz i shakujō.Naruto rozdział 670, strona 11 Zauważono, że odziedziczył potężną czakrę matki i dzierżył moc Yin Sześciu Ścieżek w lewej dłoni, której użył w połączeniu z mocą Yang Sześciu Ścieżek Hagoromo by zapieczętować Dziesięcioogoniastego w rdzeniu Chibaku Tensei Sześciu Ścieżek.Naruto rozdział 690, strona 4 Podobnie jak u jego brata, czakra Hamury było wystarczająco silna, aby wyjść poza czas, nawet wieki po jego śmierci. Przez to, mógł spotkać się z Hinatą i obdarzyć ją siłą, dzięki której mogła zniszczyć ołtarz Tenseigan.The Last: Naruto the Movie Dōjutsu Byakugan Posiadanie Byakugana przyznaje mu pole widzenia 360° (z wyjątkiem małego martwego punktu w górnych kręgach piersiowych), widzenie rentgenowskie oraz możliwość widzenia systemu krążenia czakry. Tenseigan W pewnym momencie Hamura obudził Tenseigan we własnych oczach, co dawało mu moc porównywalną do Rinnegana jego brata, a przed śmiercią zapieczętował je w ołtarzy Tenseigan, który Klan Ōtsutsuki mógłby wykorzystać jako broń do walki między sobą lub z innymi wrogami, a później użyć do zderzenie księżyca z Ziemią, jak próbował zrobić to Toneri Ōtsutsuki błędnie interpretując dekret Hamury. Kula Szukająca Prawdy Hamura posiada również możliwość używania Kul Szukających Prawdy, które złożone są z pięciu podstawowych transformacji natury, Uwolnienia Yin-Yang''Naruto'' rozdział 689, strona 7 i Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek.Naruto rozdział 674, strony 9-10 Ułożone są one w półokrąg oraz może zmienić je w shakujō. Część II The Last: Naruto the Movie Hamura wraz z swoimi martwymi członkami klanu pojawia się przed Hinatą by przedyskutować jak ona, jest jedyną będącą w stanie zniszczyć ołtarz Tenseigan używany do sterowania księżycem przez jego potomka Toneriego po błędnej interpretacji jego woli. Następnie przekazał swoją moc Hinacie by dać jej odporność na kule czakry Toneriego, jak również siłę, by zniszczyć ołtarz Tenseigan. Dziedzictwo Przed udaniem się na księżyc, jego potomkowie stali się klanem Hyūga i Byakugan został im przekazany. Druga linia jego potomków, czyli klan Ōtsutsuki zamieszkała na księżycu dopóki większość z nich nie wymarła. Jeden z jego potomków, Toneri Ōtsutsuki źle zinterpretował jego wolę i stara się ukarać ludzkość za nadużywanie czakry i kontynuowanie wojen. Źródła